Taurolidine is an antibacterial drug and also has antiendotoxic substance, which is used as an antiseptic solution in surgery for washing out the abdominal cavity and it also prevents septic shock. It is commercially sold as Taurolidine (Formula I). The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of Taurolidine which provides significant advantages over the existing processes.
